Right Back Where We Started From
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day 889a: For their one year anniversary, Mike and Tina find themselves at the camp where they first got together the year before.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 42nd cycle. Now cycle 43!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>INTRODUCING "CHEAT SHEET" - <strong>If you want to know ahead of time when a certain series will be updated next, just reassemble the link below and check out the list, save it, print it, bookmark it, whatever you need!  
>Go to: <span>gleekathon [dot] tumblr [dot] com [slash] cheatsheet<span>_

_** UPDATED WITH CYCLE 43 CHEAT SHEET ** Check it out to find out about **shift days**!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is a shift day [see above].<strong> There will be another upload this afternoon: Familiar Strangers, chapter 7._

* * *

><p><strong>"Right Back Where We Started From"<br>Mike/Tina **

They'd made the commitment to return as camp counselors already by the time they remembered the coming summer would bring with it a special occasion: their one-year anniversary. But then they had come to decide that this was actually perfect. What better place to celebrate than in the place where they had first fallen for one another?

True, they had known each other before that camp, from school, and from Glee Club, but if they were to count the progress of their status as a couple, then the camp was where everything had happened.

Their arrival had been met with a renewed warning from the camp director, after their first – sudden and unexpected – kiss had been captured by a whole group of campers and later found by their respective parents, who had wasted no time in complaining. They would mind themselves, not get crazy, and then they'd get their anniversary.

Their reputation had not been forgotten though. Some of the kids who had been there the year before had told the others about the two of them, which had led to their having something of a shadow detail, with some of the kids following them around, staring at them, or asking questions… The director did not like that either. By the end of the first week, the two of them had been separated and matched with different counselors, to keep them minded.

One day, Mike had been approached by one of the girls, who brought him a folded sheet of paper, saying it was a message for him. He unfolded it to find what he recognized as Tina's handwriting, summoning him to the supply room at lunch. He'd done his best to keep his smirk hidden, knowing his messenger would likely blab of any perceived hijinks. He sent the girl back on her way and carried on with what he'd been doing.

When lunch time came though, he made a quick but discreet escape, heading toward the supply room. Looking around the cluttered space, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to find, and then… a small paper arrow on the wall drew his attention, then another, until he found her, sitting in a corner, waiting.

"Hey," she grinned, indicating for him to sit by her side on the ground. "What have you been cooking up?" he gave her a curious look.

"Oh, something mysterious," she nodded dramatically, reaching at her side and pulling forward what he'd soon find to be a packed lunch. "Also, food," she smiled.

"Good, I'm starved," he nodded. The lunch was unpacked and they began to eat, quiet at first as they listened to the sound of the kids outside.

"So how's it going with John?" she asked with a chuckle. Mike and his new co-counselor had been at odds with one another for about as long as they'd been paired up.

"I really miss you…" he shook his head, looking at her, and she smiled.

"Yeah, I miss you, too," she promised. "But, see, now we can meet like this… covertly," she pointed out.

"That's true," he laughed.

"And then tonight…" she carried on and he grinned.

That plan was already settled. They would sneak in to the room where they'd had their first kiss, just to be there, bookend the year with another kiss.

When time came, she'd met him just outside the door. He seemed to be keeping a look-out, and when he saw her he got to opening the door, waving for her to hurry inside and then slipping in after her before closing the door and turning to her.

"How do I look?" she gave something like a half-curtsy and he smirked. He hadn't noticed the dress when she'd come running.

"Beautiful, always," he promised, coming up to her and kissing her. "Happy anniversary," he wished her.

"Happy anniversary," she followed up. "You cleaned up, too," she prodded at the bow tie, and he reached to straighten it instinctively.

"You know, if we come back again next year to work here, we could sneak back in here again," he suggested and she gave a slow nod as she listened.

"We could, although it depends…"

"On what?" he asked.

"Well, what if next summer you get stuck with John again, you might not want to be here," she shook her head, teasing.

"I'll risk it," he shrugged.

"And what if we get caught here, or elsewhere, and they won't rehire us?"

"I'll be on my best behavior if you will," he dared and she smirked.

"What if they tear down this room?"

"We'll stand where it stood," there was no challenge unacceptable to him. She beamed.

"So you see us here next year?" she put her arms around him and he did the same.

"Sure," he nodded. "Unless you're tired of me…"

"Not a chance, I'm still finding things out about you, good things… really good things," she smiled and he kissed her forehead.

"So it's a date? Next year, right here?"

"I'll be here," she promised, then after a moment she inhaled a breath. "Duck!" she pulled at his arm and he had no choice but to follow, halfway between crouching and falling. They scurried up to the wall, under the window.

"What happened, is someone there?" he whispered.

"I think I saw Mae," she did as well. "If she sees us she'll blab to the director."

"So I'm not the only one having problems with my new co-counselor, I see?" he squinted with a chuckle and she shushed him.

"She's worse than me!"

"I find that hard to believe," he shook his head, and she looked back at him with a frown. "Oh, you meant gossip, sorry, never mind," he waved it off and she smiled.

"Stay down," she whispered and tempted a look out the window. "Yeah, there she is," she confirmed. "She's almost gone, just…" She ducked back down. "Okay, the plot thickens," she looked to him, eyes sparkling with gossip.

"What?" he asked.

"She's with John!" she revealed and he got up to the window. "Careful or they'll see you," she instructed.

"Okay but they're making out," he informed her and she popped in at his side.

"Wow, go Mae, get that John…" she laughed and he looked back at her. "What, this is good. Then maybe they won't be on our backs anymore."

"Because they'll be on each other's?" he finished, and her laugh ended in a snort, which prompted them both to crouch back down out of view. He looked to her, flushed with giddiness, and he had never found her so beautiful. He took her hand and when she looked to him he leaned in to kiss her.

"I love you," she breathed as they pulled back. He smiled.

"Love you, too."

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE READ: <strong>This summer, July 17th will be Day 1000 of Gleekathon!  
>As such, of course, I'll want to do something special for it.<br>If you have ideas or suggestions or anything, with regards to that,  
>please send them my way, <em>preferably in a private message<em>,  
>but if not then whatever way is convenient for you.<br>I'd really appreciate it, you know I like to involve you guys :D

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
><strong>**In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
><strong>******always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!******


End file.
